world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
102413doirleon
accumulatedCookery AC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:33 -- 10:33 AC: how do 10:33 GA: pizza 10:33 AC: quite quite. 10:34 GA: dude have you gotten sburb 10:34 GA: cause if you havent yer gonna die 10:34 AC: yeah it finally came today 10:34 GA: it did? 10:34 GA: but... isn't it in closed beta? 10:35 AC: yep 10:35 GA: did you magic it to come sooner or some shit what the hell 10:35 AC: heheheh 10:35 GA: alright w/e 10:35 AC: what matters is i have it 10:35 GA: anyway here's the lowdown; 10:35 GA: 12? trolls competing with us, but they seem cool 10:35 GA: everyone gets a different land 10:36 GA: we all have titles, mine is page of mind 10:36 AC: whoa 10:36 GA: there are 8 humans who will play 10:36 GA: the end of the world, meteor death, is coming right now because of it 10:36 AC: shit 10:36 GA: and i have a ghost xenomorph following me around and my mom is whacking it with a wok 10:37 GA: that's p much the whole thing 10:37 GA: probably 10:37 AC: whats this game even about 10:37 GA: if i knew id tell you 10:37 AC: alright man so how do we start 10:38 GA: well we need disks 10:38 GA: it was a pain in the ass to get mine in 10:38 GA: we should probably wait until we're totally prepared 10:38 AC: yeah i dont think im ready yet 10:39 AC: too much mayjjks happenin rn 10:39 GA: im in my underground research lab, with some sburb machines and i put some comfy stuff here too 10:39 GA: i think my upstairs house has been compromised by monsters, probably, but my underground complex is safe 10:39 AC: my house seems normal at the moment 10:39 GA: i hope yer ready to nearly die 10:40 AC: dying seems like a bit of a set back so ill try not to 10:40 GA: yeah 10:40 GA: also, i need to invite you to my lab and learn how you majjyk 10:41 AC: ];}~ 10:41 AC: all in due time doir 10:41 GA: also; i was saving this question for the end times 10:41 GA: but 10:41 GA: will you marry me and practice the art of yaoi every day 10:41 AC: only if you admit your hardcore furriness 10:42 AC: haha but no 10:42 GA: rejected~ 10:42 AC: youll understand later 10:42 GA: senpai has failed to notice me 10:43 GA: but anyway, prepare 10:43 GA: cya later, pester me when yer ready 10:44 GA: i gotta use as much internet speed as possible 10:44 AC: alright 10:44 GA: im currently downloading all of youtube, and i got wikipedia already 10:44 AC: my sis was startin to go crazy i need to go calm her down 10:44 AC: and oh shit 10:44 GA: what 10:45 AC: thats a whole lot of internet you got there ]:}~ 10:45 GA: yeah 10:45 GA: cya 10:45 AC: alright bye -- accumulatedCookery AC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:46 --